¿Qué pasó anoche? (WTF)
by Phi Phi Leomi
Summary: Aomine debe abandonar de su fiesta de cumpleaños durante un rato para ir a comprar, ¿qué sucederá cuando deje en su casa dos botellas de alcohol sin vigilancia? Por ejemplo algo como que toda la generación milagrosa está borracha y vulnerable excepto por él, ¿es que no se les puede dejar solos ni un minuto? Aunque... tal vez pueda aprovechar la situación de alguna forma u otra.
**Fun fact: Este fanfic comencé a escribirlo en Noviembre del año pasado y he terminado de escribirlo hoy mismo ya que no tenía ni idea de cómo terminarlo (lol).**

 **...**

Definitivamente aquella fiesta se les había ido de las manos, hacía solo veinte minutos que Aomine había salido a comprar algo más de comer para que Murasakibara no recurriera al canibalismo, y cuando volvió se encontró sin razón aparente a toooda la generación de milagros... borrachos.

\- ¿Qué mierda ha...?- Se preguntó a sí mismo al ver a Kise medio desnudo por ahí, a Murasakibara mordiendo el brazo de Midorima y a Akashi tratando de que una silla le mostrase sus respetos.

...

Volvamos a hace esos veinte minutos, bueno, mejor media hora. Toda la generación de milagros se había reunido en la casa de Aomine para celebrar el cumpleaños de este, por culpa de Murasakibara la comida y los dulces se habían acabado antes de lo previsto y para más se añade el escándalo que ya de por sí formaban los otros.

\- ¡Kurokocchi! ¿Has visto mi álbum de fotos nuevo? Lo he firmado expresamente para tí.- Exclamó Kise prácticamente refregándole el álbum por la cara a Kuroko que solo trataba de beber su batido en paz.

\- Mine-chin, tengo hambre, trae más dulces.- Exigió Murasakibara tras terminarse su tercer trozo de tarta.

\- No me quedan más dulces, Murasakibara.- Respondió en tono cansado mientras buscaba algo en su cocina.

\- Entonces ve a comprar más, si no me traes algo de comer me como a Mido-chin.- Respondió cogiendo el brazo de Midorima y empezando a morderlo.

\- ¿Por qué yo?- Preguntó el de las gafas en tono molesto tratando de apartar el brazo.

\- Porque eres el más alto, eres quien más tiene que comer.- Respondió Murasakibara sin soltarle.

Aomine soltó un gruñido, cogió su cartera y salió a comprar más comida para que sus compañeros dejasen de armar escándalo. Realmente lo que le molestaba no era el hecho de Murasakibara se quejase cada cinco minutos por la falta de comida, sino porque sabía que si no toooda la noche la banda sonora iba a ser Midorima refunfuñando por su brazo.

…

\- Mine-chin tarda... Voy a buscar en la cocina a ver si hay algo de comer.- Dijo el más alto de todos tirando de Midorima para llevarle con él sin dejar de morder su brazo.

Buscó por casi toda la estancia y además de comida congelada y algunas cajas de galletas y dulces vacías, solo encontró un par de botellas de limonada en la nevera, las cogió y las llevó al salón.

\- ¿Qué es eso Murasakibara-kun?- Preguntó Kuroko tratando de que Kise centrase su atención en el mayor y le dejara en paz.

\- Mine-chin tenía limonada en su nevera, seguro que no quería compartirla con nosotros.- Respondió volviéndose a sentar y sirviendo un poco de la limonada en un vaso.

La bebida era de un color un poco más transparente de lo que solía ser la limonada, pero ninguno de los presentes le dio importancia, hasta que la probaron y en lugar de ácida y dulce como solía ser la limonada, sabía... fuerte, como si quemase la garganta al atravesarla.

\- ¡Sabe mal! ¡Mine-chin tiene limonada caducada!

\- Es Daiki, tiene sentido que esté caducada, siempre se excede en las compras.- Respondió Akashi con toda la tranquilidad.

Kuroko cogió y sirvió un poco de la limonada en un vaso y la probó, apretó los ojos y los labios después de probarla.

\- Realmente... sabe amarga...

\- ¡Quiero probar, quiero probar!- Exclamó Kise bebiendo del vaso de Kuroko.- ¡Es muy agria!

Midorima y Akashi levantaron una ceja al ver la reacción del resto, ¿cómo que la limonada sabía amarga? Tanto el uno como el otro echaron un poco de ella en un vaso y la probaron, se miraron el uno al otro haciendo una mueca.

\- Esto es...- Musitó Midorima mirando el líquido dentro de su vaso.

\- Alcohol.- Terminó Akashi dejando el vaso sobre la mesa.- Se ve que Daiki usa estas botellas para disimu...

Antes de poder terminar la frase vio cómo Kise y Murasakibara continuaban rellenando sus vasos con más "limonada" de la botella mientras el rubio también llenaba el vaso de Kuroko, Midorima les miró levantando una ceja con cara seria, mientras Akashi mantenía su cara de póker.

\- No creo que importe que bebamos de esta botella, tarde o temprano Aominecchi la iba a gastar.- Explicó Kise tomando un sorbo de su vaso, Midorima frunció el ceño.

\- A Aomine no le va a gustar esto, y a mí tampoco me gusta, aún somos menores de edad, dejad esa botella de una...

\- Shintaro, realmente en ocasiones deberías relajarte un poco.- Dijo el pelirrojo tomando un vaso de plástico y extendiéndolo para que se lo llenaran.

Midorima le miró incrédulo y se cruzó de brazos sin estar dispuesto a ceder ante ellos. Se mantuvo ahí sentado en silencio y con cara de enfado durante aproximadamente 10 minutos mientras todos los demás continuaban bebiendo un vaso tras otro, hasta que pasado un rato, la atención de los otros cuatro se centró precisamente en él.

\- Mido-chin.- Musitó Murasakibara sentándose a su lado y agarrándose de tu brazo.- Bebe limonada tú tambien, está buena...- Midorima giró la cabeza para no verle esperando que le dejase en paz.

\- Midorimacchi, si no lo haces no te vas a divertir, siempre eres tan serio.- Dijo Kise sujetando su otro brazo y hablándole en tono meloso.

\- Os he dicho que no pienso...

\- Midorima-kun...- Le susurró Kuroko por detrás poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros haciendo a Midorima sonrojarse de golpe por la cercanía.- Está rico, bebe solo un poco...- Pidió apoyando la barbilla en el hombro del de las gafas para hablar en su oído.- Por favor...

…

Y volvemos al momento actual, después de volver del supermercado con más dulces, lo que Aomine encontró fue aquel panorama tan estrafalario, Dios sabe por qué Kise revoloteaba por la habitación sin pantalones y con la camisa desabrochada mientras gritaba "KUROKOCCHIIII" a pleno pulmón tratando de que el mencionado le hiciese caso, Kuroko simplemente estaba muy sonrojado y medio dormido en su asiento, Akashi estaba hablando con... una silla, exigiéndole que le respondiera cuando le hablaba, y Murasakibara continuaba mordiendo el brazo de Midorima mientras este también estaba muuuy sonrojado (Mucho más que Kuroko) y medio dormido. A continuación Aomine vio las dos botellas de "limonada" que guardaba en su nevera... totalmente vacías, levantó una ceja explicándose lo que pasaba algo sorprendido de que sus amigos hubieran decidido ponerse a beber en su ausencia.

\- ¿Para qué habéis cogido esas botellas?- Preguntó Aomine algo molesto porque se las hubieran terminado.

\- ¡Aominecchi!- Exclamó Kise contento al verle y saltando sobre él.- Te echaba de menos, Aominecchi.- Dijo frotando su mejilla contra la de Aomine.

\- ¿Incluso Tetsu?- Preguntó al verle ya dormido en el suelo de tatami.

De pronto algo hizo clic en su mente, él era el único sobrio ahora mismo y por tanto el único perfectamente consciente de lo que hacía, ninguno de los demás mañana recordaría nada... Aquello era demasiado tentador como para desaprovecharlo. Se metió en la cocina e hizo una llamada telefónica, en pocos minutos sonó la puerta de la casa y Aomine adelantó a Kise para abrir la puerta, no quería que el rubio le fastidiase el plan.

\- Dai-chan, ¿para qué quieres mi uniforme y a estas horas de la noche?- Preguntó Momoi levantando una ceja con su uniforme de Teiko en las manos.

\- Eh... Una prima quiere entrar en Teiko y quería saber cómo era el uniforme.- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, aunque a la chica no le convencía nada.

\- ¿Y por qué no le has enseñado alguna foto?

\- No tengo.- Respondió poniéndose más nervioso cuando notó que el rubio se estaba acercando a ver qué pasaba.- Ya te lo devolveré.- Concluyó quitándole la prenda y cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Aomine soltó un suspiro de alivio y volvió con los demás, comprobó que Kuroko seguía dormido y sonrió de medio lado con el uniforme femenino en sus manos. En unos minutos (Y con la ayuda de Kise), había logrado ponerle el uniforme a Kuroko y no sabía cómo nadie además de Kise y él se habían dado cuenta, aunque así mejor para él, así le sería más fácil pasárselo bien.

\- Kise.- El rubio le miró sonrojado por el alcohol y le sonrió indicando que le escuchaba.- ¿Por qué vas en calzoncillos por mi casa?

\- Hacía mucho calor Aominecchi...- Respondió rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y recolgándose de él.- ¿Tú no tienes?

Aquello mejoraba por momentos, Aomine tenía a Kise insinuándosele, a Kuroko vestido de colegiala dormido en el suelo, y a Murasakibara, Akashi y Midorima prácticamente inconscientes, aquella situación solo le dejaba una suculenta y tentadora posibilidad...

Hacerles fotos vergonzosas.

Decidió aprovechar que Kuroko dormía para empezar por él, buscó una cámara de fotos y le colocó con cuidado en otra posición para que se le viera bien la cara, la posición en sí no era demasiado estrafalaria, pero el uniforme de chica hacía que fuera muuucho más sugerente.

A continuación decidió ir a por Kise ya que sabía que se prestaría al saber que era "una sesión de fotos", efectivamente el rubio no opuso ninguna resistencia y se puso incluso a hacer poses sexys para que Aomine le fotografiase mientras este solo sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras le hacía las fotos.

Llegaba la parte peligrosa, fotografiar a los otros tres, Aomine temía que Akashi se diese cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo e intentase matarle de alguna forma, por eso era al que más temía fotografiar, hasta que se encontró que también se había dormido... abrazando a Midorima en el suelo. Pareciese que Dios le estuviera poniendo en bandeja sacar aquellas fotos, la única dificultad era que Murasakibara aún estaba mordiendo el brazo de Midorima y este tenía algunos restos de baba.

Tras fotografiar a Akashi y Midorima, aprovechó que Murasakibara tenía una piruleta en una de sus manos (A saber de dónde la habría sacado ya que, por lo que Aomine sabía, no tenía golosinas de ese tipo en su casa) para hacer que la tuviese semi-metida en la boca para hacer una foto provocativa.

Hizo unas cuantas fotos más y decidió guardar la cámara, no podía creerse que tuviera a todos sus compañeros del equipo ebrios y dormidos en su casa, bueno, menos Kise que seguía revoloteando por ahí riéndose y diciendo cosas sin sentido.

\- Aominecchi.- Sonrió abrazándole por la espalda.- Aominecchi, préstame atención.- Pidió inflando los mofletes, Aomine se dio la vuelta y Kise hizo amago de besarle pero el mayor se echó un poco hacia atrás.

\- ¿Por qué no mejor te duermes? Todos están durmiendo ya, no querrás despertar a Tetsu.- Kise fijó su atención en Kuroko que seguía dormido en el suelo con el uniforme de colegiala.

\- No quiero despertar a Kurokocchi, quiero hacer otras cosas con Kurokocchi.- Respondió acercándose a él, Aomine tiró del menor hacia atrás, sabía que era divertido trollear a sus amigos, pero no pensaba dejar que Kise se aprovechase de que Kuroko estaba ebrio.

\- Duérmete en el suelo y ya.- Ordenó en tono serio, Kise hizo un puchero pero le hizo caso y se tumbó en el suelo.

Aomine suspiró y fue a su habitación para dormir en su cama, ya vería que pasaba al día siguiente cuando despertasen, seguro que sería muy divertido.

…

Llegó la mañana siguiente y el primero en despertar fue Murasakibara que aún tenía el brazo de Midorima en la boca, tras morderlo un poco se dio cuenta de lo que era y lo escupió fuera de su boca algo asqueado.

\- Mm... El brazo de Mido-chin sabe mal...- Musitó incorporándose y dejando caer el brazo del de las gafas despertándole.

Midorima entreabrió los ojos y se encontró a Akashi a menos de diez centímetros de él haciéndole sonrojar de golpe y removerse un poco para que le soltase, al notar al otro moverse Akashi también abrió los ojos y le vio soltándole inmediatamente.

\- Aahh, Mido-chin y Aka-chin han estado haciendo cosas inapropiadas.- Dijo al ver que los otros dos habían despertado abrazados.

\- ¡C-Claro que no, seguro que hay alguna explicación...!- Exclamó Midorima muy sonrojado.

\- Ugh... no gritéis...- Pidió Kise que se había despertado por el ruido.- Me duele mucho la cabeza...

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Nos bebimos esa limonada de Mine-chin y...

En ese momento Murasakibara vio a Kuroko aún dormido y se detuvo, los otros tres llevaron su vista hasta él y se quedaron mirándole muuuy sonrojados ya que al moverse mientras dormía la falda se le había subido un poco dejando sus muslos totalmente al descubierto.

\- ¿Podéis decirme quién ha vestido así a Tetsuya?- Preguntó Akashi sonriente en tono muuuy enfadado.

Los tres negaron con la cabeza y Aomine salió de su habitación al escuchar el ruido que estaban haciendo sus amigos al haberse despertado, cuando le vieron todas las miradas asesinas por culpa del aspecto de Kuroko acabaron sobre él.

\- Daiki, ¿qué hace Tetsuya vestido con uniforme femenino?

\- No he sido yo, él quiso ponérselo.

Akashi y Midorima fruncieron el ceño y empezaron a pedirle explicaciones a Aomine mientras Murasakibara les miraba pensando en que quería desayunar y Kise... Kise decidió aprovechar la confusión y coger a Kuroko en brazos (Tras haberse puesto algo de ropa) y salir sigilosamente de la casa de Aomine, no fue hasta un par de minutos después que los otros cuatro se dieron cuenta de que tanto el rubio como Kuroko habían desaparecido.

\- ¿Dónde están...?- Empezaron preguntándose hasta que vieron la puerta semiabierta.

\- ¡KISE, BASTARDO!- Exclamó Aomine saliendo de su casa en pijama para ir a buscarle con Midorima y Akashi detrás, a Murasakibara le daba pereza y se quedó en la casa de Aomine aprovechando que los dulces que este había comprado la noche anterior estaban sin vigilancia.

Se pusieron a buscarle siguiendo el camino que llevaba a su casa hasta que le alcanzaron, ya que no podía correr demasiado con Kuroko encima, al ver a los tres corriendo detrás de él Kise se asustó y empezó a correr más rápido, pero Aomine terminó por alcanzarle tirándole al suelo con Kuroko detrás en medio del parque de la ciudad.

\- ¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo, Ryota?- Preguntó Akashi en tono siniestro sacando unas tijeras de Dios sabe dónde.

\- Ibas a llevarte a Tetsu a casa, ¿no es así?

\- No esperábamos que fueses un pervertido...- Añadió Midorima mientras un aura negra rodeaba a los tres debido al enfado.

\- Y-Yo no he hecho nada...- Musitó el rubio totalmente asustado de la que le iba a caer por aquel intento de "secuestro".

Los tres miraron a Kise frunciendo el ceño sin creerse ni una sola palabra, entre Aomine y Midorima cogieron cada uno uno de sus brazos y se lo llevaron a la fuerza siguiendo a Akashi para continuar con la reprimenda en otra parte. Solo había un problema, un pequeño y mísero detalle que habían olvidado...

Se habían dejado a Kuroko vestido de colegiala dormido en medio de un parque público.


End file.
